Thanksgving Luck
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Now newly married Calleigh, tries her hand at her first Thanksgiving. SC.


Title: Thanksgiving Luck

By: Kasandra

Rating: K

Pairing: Talleigh

Summary: Newly married Calleigh Speedle tries her hand at her first Thanksgiving.

AN: The list below, was not generated by me. I credit Martha Stewart for it.

AN2: I credit the line: "Is it bad that I picture you naked when you talk like that?" to the wonderful writers of Standoff. Spoiler for S.1E.8 "One Shot Stop." Ron Livingston is as what Rachael Ray says: yumm-o! As is Rory Cochrane, heh.

------------------------------------

She had a plan, of course.

Calleigh put on a brave face as she unloaded the car with all the items that were necessary for a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. Though the petite blonde knew she lacked culinary skills, she still wanted to try her hand at preparing a Thanksgiving feast.

It would be, after all, her first Thanksgiving as a married woman. As she made her way into their home, she paused to look at her wedding ring, which glimmered brightly under the Miami sun. Only two months had passed since she and Tim had finally made it official, and she loved every bit of her married life, hence why she wanted their first holiday together to be a success.

Instead of jump starting the "plan" into action as she had hoped to do, Calleigh found herself staring at the overflowing bags of groceries that were now sitting on the kitchen counter.

She sighed, and rubbed her temples, suddenly feeling overwhelmed about the task that lay before her. '_What am I getting myself into?'_ Calleigh wondered as she recalled the conversation she had Tim three weeks earlier.

--------------------------------

"_Well, this year we're supposed to go Syracuse for Thanksgiving," Tim announced to his wife as he climbed into bed next to Calleigh who had been rubbing her hands with lotion._

_Calleigh paused in her actions immediately, and looked over to her husband. "About Thanksgiving this year, Tim," she began slowly. "I was thinking that perhaps we can do something different this year."_

"_Please tell me you don't want to go. I love my family Call, but honestly Thanksgiving brings out the worst in the Speedle family." Tim began to ramble._

_She placed a now lilac scented finger on his lips in order to quiet him. "Actually," she smiled, "I was thinking that we could have Thanksgiving here. Bring our two families together; after all, both of our families haven't been together since the wedding."_

"_You want to bring both our families together? Calleigh, didn't you just hear what I said? I'd like to get away from my family." Tim stressed. _

_Calleigh chuckled in response. "Tim, it'll be great way for us to start our own traditions for when we eventually start our own family. I'll even cook!"_

_Tim looked at her incredulously. Cocking his eyebrow in response, he cleared his throat. "You're going to…cook? Do you recall what happened the last time you attempted that feat?"_

_Her smile turned quickly into a frown. "I know I am not the best cook, but it can't be that hard!"_

_Tim shook his head. "Calleigh honey, I love you but you need to think this thoroughly. This isn't something that can be rectified with some quick take out."_

_Calleigh's brows furrowed even further. "Thanks Tim! I want to do something different for a change and you can't even offer your moral support." _

"_Hell Calleigh, I didn't mean it like that. I am just saying that it's a big task. I don't want you to be overwhelmed." Tim tried to reason. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away, her back now facing him._

"_Goodnight." She huffed, as she laid her against the pillow. 'I'll show him,' she thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep._

------------------------------------------

Calleigh sighed once more she dug deep into her pocked for the so-called list Alexx had given her while at work a week prior. While working on a case, she confided in the older woman about her fear of creating a Thanksgiving fiasco. Alexx had been quick to reassure her that she would be fine; all she had to do was to follow her advice - which she found as a list taped to her locker later on that evening.

That night after Tim had long gone to bed, she had hurriedly made notes adjusting some of things Alexx had written.

**Thanksgiving Dinner, Approx. 5 PM**.:  
9:30 a.m. Remove the turkey from the refrigerator, allowing it to sit for ninety minutes to two hours at room temperature. Prepare the stuffing; make the vegetables and other side dishes that require baking, such as casseroles.  
11:15 a.m. Oven is preheated; stuff turkey. 11:30 a.m. Put the turkey in the oven, basting it every half hour.  
12:00 p.m. Chill the white wine.** Make sure to buy more than one bottle, as you will probably will have drunk one all by yourself trying to get through this.**  
1:00 p.m. Make the mashed potatoes. Closer to dinnertime, place them in a heat-proof bowl and set them at the back of the stove over simmering water.  
3:00 p.m. Prepare the coffee, but do not brew it until about twenty minutes before it will be served.  
4:00 p.m. Check the temperature of the turkey at the thigh, which is the thickest part. If the thermometer reads 180°, remove the turkey from the oven. If not, check the temperature every fifteen minutes until the bird is done.  
4:15 p.m. The turkey will need to sit for thirty minutes prior to carving. Take advantage of the break to make the gravy and last-minute vegetables.  
4:30 to 5:00 p.m. Call everyone to the table.

**After dinner, collapse. Make Tim clean up!**

She glanced at the clock - it was 8:00 A.M., and was getting a head start. Calleigh assumed that Tim was still asleep in bed, as she had left him earlier.

"Don't need his help," she mumbled to herself as she rolled up her sleeves.

--------------------------------------------

She needed Tim's help.

Unfortunately, Tim was at Miami International picking up his family-sans his brother. Calleigh poured herself another glass of wine and took a long gulp. She wasn't sure how it happened, but she was an hour behind according to her schedule.

"Stupid casseroles took longer than I thought." She turned up the TV volume further, as she nibbled on a raw carrot, catching glimpses of the famous Macys parade. _'At least the turkey's in the oven.'_

Calleigh concentrated on making the mashed potatoes, hating how no matter how hard she smashed, they still looked lumpy.

"Calleigh, we're here!" she heard Tim's voice ring out. She took off her apron and made her way to the front of the house, where Tim and his parents were coming in.

"Calleigh dear!" Tim's mother greeted, pulling her into a hug. Calleigh smiled brightly and returned the embrace, before doing likewise with his dad.

"It's so great to see you! How was the flight? The ride back?" Calleigh questioned excitedly, momentarily pushing aside the hell she was in.

However, Tim spoke up before either of his parents had a chance to answer. Crinkling his nose, he frowned. "Uh, Call, what's that smell?"

Calleigh's eyes widened in horror, "Oh my God, I left the gravy on the burner! If you'll excuse me..." she trailed off before racing to the kitchen in attempts of salvaging the now ruined gravy.

Tim let his parents into the living room, before excusing himself after her. He found Calleigh standing over the sink, staring down at the burnt pot. He wrapped his arms around her and she conveniently perched her head under his chin.

"You were right Tim, I can't do this. I am behind schedule, the table isn't even set, the potatoes are lumpy and I just burned the gravy! Now give me a .357 Magnum and I'll show you what I can do with it." Calleigh vented.

Tim couldn't help but smirk, "Is it bad that I picture you naked when you talk like that?"

She gave him a small smile and shook her head. "Ugh, this has to be the worst Thanksgiving ever."

The doorbell rang; signaling Calleigh's family arrival. "Oh hell, they're early. The one time I expect them to be late…" Calleigh trailed off with a sigh.

Tim kissed the top of her head. "I'll go let them in."

--------------------------------------

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, much to Calleigh's delight. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked her father to his car.

"Lambchop, I sure am sorry that your momma had to miss this wonderful meal you made." Kenwall Duquesne replied. "You make sure you get your brothers to clean up. You don't deserve to raise a pinky after all that you've done."

"Thank you!" Calleigh replied, as she gave him a hug. She pressed a kiss on his cheek before she pulled away. "Are you going to get home alright? I'll have Tim drive you if you'd like."

"I'll be fine Calleigh, don't you worry one of those pretty little hairs on that head of yours." Kenwall replied, getting into his car, and turning on the ignition.

"Alright, call me when you get home though. And send momma my love. I hope she feels better." Calleigh replied. "Love you."

"Love you too lambchop." Calleigh gave a small wave as she watched her father drive away. She hurried back into her home, and found the rest of the Speedle-Duquesne family in the living room discussing an earlier football game.

Before she knew it, the night was officially over; Tim's parents had left and headed back to their hotel and the youngest of Calleigh's brothers had stayed behind to help finish putting things away.

After they had said the last of their goodbyes, Calleigh collapsed into Tim's lap. Tim relaxed against the sofa, and pulled her close against his chest. "Oh my Lord, I am exhausted," she yawned. "Never again."

"Never again?" questioned Tim. "I thought you wanted to make our own tradition?"

"While I am all for tradition, I say that next year, we should go out to a restaurant – I'll pay whatever it is, as long as I don't have to lift a finger." Calleigh replied. She sighed in content as Tim began to massage her shoulders.

"Well, after all the hard work you've done, you deserve to relax. Seriously Calleigh, you did an amazing job." Tim murmured against her ear.

"Mmm, thank you babe." Calleigh agreed. She shivered as Tim began to kiss the hollow of neck. "What do you suggest to help me relax?"

"I have a couple ideas." Tim replied. "Let's go to bed."

"Forget the bed. I am perfectly content with the sofa." Calleigh replied in between kisses.

"Princess, I think Thanksgiving's my favorite holiday now." Tim replied as he slipped his hands under her shirt.

Calleigh giggled, as his fingers grazed her ribs. "Despite everything else, I think it's mine too."

**FIN.**


End file.
